Potassium (K+) channels, present on the plasma membranes of most cell types, are the most diverse class of all ion channels and are associated with a wide range of physiological functions including the regulation of the electrical properties of excitable cells. The primary pore-forming (a) subunits of these highly selective cation channels are divided into three primary structural classes based on the number of transmembrane (TM)-spanning regions and pore (P) regions: currently there are known to be 6TM/1P, 2TM/1P and 4TM/2P K+ channels. The KV7 genes (originally termed KCNQ, a name assigned by the HUGO Gene Nomenclature Committee (HGNC) were assigned to a subfamily of voltage-gated K+ channels by the International Union of Pharmacology (IUPHAR). The KV7 subfamily consists of five homologous pore-forming α subunits, KV7.1-7.5, that have a structure typical of voltage-gated K+ channels with 6TM-spanning regions (S1-S6) flanked by intracellular N-terminal and C-terminal domains, a typical voltage-sensor domain located in S4 comprised of alternating positively-charged residues and a single P region between S5 and S6 of each subunit. The channels are formed as tetramers of the primary α subunits, either as homotetramers or heterotetramers. Neurons are known to express KV7 channels comprised of KV7.2-7.5 α subunits. Some of these gene products may be exclusively neuronal while others, such as KV7.4 and KV7.5, can be found in other tissues such as smooth and skeletal muscle.
Native M-channels, and the corresponding macroscopic M-current, were first characterized in amphibian sympathetic neurons. M-channels were notable because they were slowly activating and non-inactivating, active at membrane potentials at or near the resting membrane potential of neurons and muscarinic cholinergic agonists produced a reduction in the M-current, demonstrating a direct and inhibitory link between G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) and a physiological K+ current. It was not until the cloning of this subfamily of genes that the pharmacological and biophysical identity was established between KV7.2/7.3 (and likely KV7.5/7.3) heteromultimers and the elusive ‘M’-channel, providing significant new evidence for their importance in neuronal regulation.
The distributions of these channels, both regionally and developmentally, as well as their biophysical characteristics, support their role in providing enduring resistance to depolarizing excitatory influences. Under physiological conditions, as was demonstrated with native M-channels, they can be very effective at regulating the sub-threshold excitability of certain neuronal populations with significant roles in regulating the frequency and ultimately the pattern of action potential discharge in many types of neurons. Their importance in neuronal regulation was punctuated by the discovery that neuronal KV7 mutations lead to benign familial neonatal convulsions (BFNC) indicating that reduction or removal of the influence of KV7.2 and KV7.3 channels can dramatically alter neuronal excitability. Mutation analyses demonstrated their involvement in BFNC and suggested their utility as targets for anti-epileptic drugs (AEDs).
Unlike established pharmacological terminology for GPCRs, the mode of action of K+ channel modulators, in particular compounds that activate the channel, is still being refined. The application of voltage-clamp techniques to the study of ion channel pharmacology enabled detailed biophysical studies on either whole-cell currents or single channels, allowing some characterization of the nature of compound-channel interactions but not preventing ongoing confusion around the terminology. The term opener or activator is commonly used throughout the literature but does not adequately describe the mode of action of all these ‘positive modulator’ compounds. In general, openers or activators are expected to increase the open probability of the channel or increase macroscopic current amplitude, but this nomenclature is really too simplistic. For example, retigabine, the first publicly disclosed KV7 opener, has a complex and interesting profile in that it has inhibitory activity at higher membrane potentials. Neuronal KV7 channel openers may work in concert with the activity of a channel over the ‘normal’ activation-voltage range and enhance currents without significantly affecting the activation threshold while others can significantly alter the activation threshold. In addition, some openers appear to remove the voltage-dependence of activation entirely. Whether these effects represent some continuum is currently unclear since the effects are often concentration-dependent. Clearly, the modes of interaction of compounds that can increase channel current are complex and in most cases not well understood and the implications of these profiles on neuronal responsiveness and systems physiology are also unclear. Retigabine is modestly potent, not highly specific, but it is a very effective opener of KV7.2, KV7.5 and heteromultimeric KV7 channels. Its effects are characterized by a significant increase in channel current over a narrow voltage range. As mentioned above, at more positive voltages the opener is less effective and under some conditions channel current significantly decreases at more positive voltages relative to control currents (this ‘crossover’ voltage-dependence of opener action is a characteristic of many neuronal KV7 channel openers). This effect is also concentration-dependent and is more pronounced at higher concentrations.